Immortal Fire
by DarkAnimePriestess
Summary: A girl all of the sudden lies helpless on Kaiba’s Porch. When he helps her Seto and Mokuba get more then they bargain for! What secrets does this girl hold? What does it have to do with Yami? Sorry, suck at summary's!YYHxYugiohxVampires KaibaxOCYamixOCHie
1. Prologue Salem

_**Immortal Fire**_

Summary: A girl all of the sudden lies helpless on Kaiba's Porch. When he helps her Seto and Mokuba get more then they bargain for! What secrets does this girl hold?...What does it have to do with Yami? The worlds of the YYH and Yugioh gang collide as they search this one girl for answers. Prophecies, sexual tension, THE WORLD GOES ROUND! Fluffiness! (YYHxYugiohxVampires…SetoxOC, YamixOC, HieixOC) WARNING- language and romance!!

Me: Well! Let's start the story!-------

Katrina: -Growls- you forgetting something…..?!?!

Me: Oh yeah…-anime sweat drop- silly me! I DO NOT own Katrina…..DO NOT! I thank my friend so much for letting me use her in the story! XD If not…….

Me: OPPPPPS! Almost gave it away!

Katrina: Much better! What were you talking about…

Kaiba: Now the rest of the disclaimer onna..these people don't have all day..!

Me: FINE! Don't get so grumpy people! -Mutters- Stupid people!

Kaiba: -Glares- HEARD THAT ONNA!

Me:OKKK!! I DO own Misso, Serena, Serenity…You guys finish it off! BYE!!!!! -Runs away- MWHAHAHA!

Serena: WHO THE HELL FED HER SUGAR?!?!? Anyways..

Misso: Sighs Let's get the hell with this over with…She DOES NOT own Yugioh. Can you finish the disclaimer Yami, people are getting tired.

Serenity: Sure Hikari. She also does not own YYH. -Points to the YYH gang-

YYH gang: What the hell?!?! -Anime sweat drop- Oh yeah!!! She does not own us!

Hiei: And read the story now!!!!! -mutters- Baka Onna!

Serenity: Ha Ha…-Anime Sweat drop- have a nice day!

_**! Salem (Misso's journ.)! **_

_**-Prologue-**_

It's been one of the worst nights ever! As I hide in this bush I feel secure and safe- for now….. I look over the memory's that lay upon me….the execution, the fire, the angry mob…..all that blood shed. Just writing this makes my blood go cold and body tremble. But I have to write this! For, I'm a descendant of the most powerful lines in immortal vampires. A line that's fading away! My elder brother and I are possibly the last descendants that exist.

My memory has to prevail! To give new vampires happiness that I was here standing valiant helping vampires and always will be protecting vampires. But lets not dwell at that this moment, my life sort of depends on it. All I could say is that the night did not help us either. Dark reigned over Salem, with a twisted deadly wind in the air which seemingly was talking to us- saying that our time was up.

Now I'm one that can't get scared easily- my ego doesn't allow it. But, you have to agree that was a corrupt deadly omen. My parents weren't worried though- not physically. But I could tell that they were worried in the inside, and I knew why. We were foreigners to Salem, coming from Kyoto, Japan. And trust me we looked foreign from all the residents here, my mom looked Egyptian and my dad looked Japanese (and if you could imagine it- I look Egyptian and Japanese all together) . The fact that we looked foreign and **WERE** foreign did not bode us well with the Salem village citizens.

Plus, there were rumors spreading around faster then bread on butter in this forsaken cautious village. That there were already seven people all ready executed being hung and accused as a witch. That defiantly **did not ** prefigure well for us. Including the fact that my elder brother was gone for two months already. It was about midnight, so I was ready to go to slumber, and then I heard the wooden door slam face down- BOOM. The voices were faint, and my parents tried to reason with our uninvited guests. Obviously I assumed the worst, so the only thought that crept across my mind was to check what was going on. I gradually walked across this wooden torched hallway and what I saw wasn't pretty.

The villagers were all holding wooden pickets that had crackling, dancing flames on them. They accused my parents! The even thought of my parents with a rope dangling across there necks turned my whole body still as stone. I mean, that's just low, even the fact that my whole family is vampire, (but were NOT damned!). I mean, we barley kill anyone. If we do kill, OCCATIONLY, it's to SAVE people! Ok, maybe I'm soiling a teeny bet, vampires do get these tempting urges to go out and hunt. But, my parents fight these urges whenever they come!

Anger throbbed through my body telling me to do something about it! And yet, caution flowed through my veins trying to over throw the malevolence and telling me to wait so I don't get hanged. Leaving it at that- I secretly and ideally descent to the forest while pondering what to do about my parents. Tears swell down my face just thinking of them. They could be thrown into a rusty old prison with scarcely any water or food, being tested on how pious they are. It was dark and a full moon was showing.

So I layed upon the forests bed going deep into slumber. "Tomorrow…", I thought, "Tomorrow I will save my parents, loved ones, from the horrors within the center of the rope." I **vowed** that I would save my parents. I always keep my promises in my heart and soul. The sun set over my flowery bed as I get up and get ready to set out on my quest. To conceal my self, I hid in my self in a dark navy blue cloak, with my mother's Egyptian necklace inside my casual attire. As I get near the center of town I hide my self in a horde of villagers I see what's going on.

It was the most hideous site! It was like my night mare served to me on a platter. My loved ones had a rope ringed around there necks. My mom had blood shed all around her pure Egyptian tan skin- my father too had blood shed all around his pure Asian skin. The anger throbbing in my body grew as I got back to reality. "Go with the plan!! --" , I told my self, some how annoyed. So I ducted down and started walking cautiously to the other side of the executioner building.

Then, something startled me! I picked up a few peoples thoughts. Seeing I'm only 60- I'm a beginner in the vampire and priest/ priestess powers. I started scanning around to find the people who are thinking this. Then, those people's thoughts processed through my brain. It was like they were having a conversation through telepathy! "I hope Misso's ok……" the thought came somberly. "I'm positive of it. I know worry because you care. I'm a bit worried myself as a parent. She's a strong girl though; she can take care of herself," the thought came confident, yet scarred. A responding thought came through hopefully, "I'm sure you're right."

The finally, the truth hit me! It was my parents! I was too much of a **baka** to realize that earlier! Now there was at least **SOME **hope for this plan- I concentrated my self to reach my parents telepathic. Then, trying to test out my thoughts, I sprinkled the thought, "I'm here ready to set you free and out of this mess! ," to my parents head, or hopefully my parents head. Waiting patiently and hopeful for a response- I graciously quick and cautiously advance toward the wall next to were my parents are being held captive against there will.

Then I got a response! It was from my mother. "Is that you Misso?" she asked suspicious. "Yes it is," I responded calm and smoothly. My mother's response was distance, "You…can read and….talk in minds…..." then my father cut in calmly. "Misso, what your mother is trying to say is that were proud of you…. But go! If you get captured you can't live up to find your full potential and powers. Plus we care too much for you as parents!" -- That statement caught me amiss. I responded imposing that statement. "But, father you will die! I can't sacrifice you in my life! I have no meaning physically compared to you guys. You bear more wisdom and power. Plus, I love you too much and I'm still young to live alone!!! (**a/n**: DUH!!!!!)" My parents pondered out a while I go on with plans, I mean REALLY! Fingering my katana, I stand ready.

Concentrating on moving into the shadows, I was getting my katana ready for saving my parents. Then, I felt a force excerting me back from my goal. Was there another witch/vampire here….? But, I did not dwell on that, since I was on a vow, a quest. And nothing stands in my way from a goal I was right on the stage were my loved ones were, score!!

Unsheathing the blade from its protector, I stand ready to cut the rope without being seen. Then I heard this crackling noise and looked up for a second. Then a thought etched my brain- "Bye…keep the necklace safe. And you have...to...know- you're really…..", my mother's voice etched away, particle to particle. I looked up after that and….Damn it! My body went cold looking at what happened. Ember flames embraced my parent's bodies and danced around my parents bodies as if having a good time. I was too late damn it!!

Change of plans momentarily! I ran really fast to at least save there bodies. The blade, which was unsheathed & in my hand, would still come useful. So I cut the rope- and with a clink of the katana my parent's bodies were saved from turning into little specks of ashes. No body was there-also which was excellent!

So, I gingerly held my parents bodies while thinking of a great place to bury them. The creek! The creek was a sacred place for me & my parents. There spirits would rest there peacefully. Running as fast as I can without being seen, I go to the creek gently holding what was left of my parents.

My eyes were still in shock. While my eyes were adjusting, I was cursing myself. "How could I have been so vain? Such a **Baka**!!!!" I thought to myself. From the last shadow I was at my destination. Laying down the bodies gently, I dug up a grave for both my parents under a **Sakura** tree. Then I put my parent's bodies inside as I covered up the grave.

I made a grave stone- only priest/priestess, or only vampires could read. Putting a flower on each grave, I vowed to come back to this very spot. Then I just vaporized away from the creek or Salem. Now I'm at this very moment. My parent's being burned to crisp haunts my very thoughts still at this moment. What will happen to me? Who was the one putting the force field?.....Were would fate take me?.....those all are questions about what will happen. We'll see in the future.

**Baka- Stupid, Moron, idiot….anything in that category**

**Sakura- Cherry**

**a/n -authors note**

**Onna- female/girl/ woman **

Me: I'mmm back!

-Every One backs away-

Me: -Sighs- I DID NOT eat anymore sugar!!! --

Serena: You scared us for a second!

Me: I could tell……..--

Katrina & Hiei: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!

Serenity: Umm, I'm sure people are annoyed…-backs away afraid-

Me: -POed- OK!!!! DON'T TAG TEAM!!!!! Sheez!

Misso: -looks at you kindly- Please excuse the randomness at the beginning and here right now..R&R!

Kaiba: If you know what's good, please review! My ears would be so happy! And she will be so happy!

Me: -sarcastic tone- Oh , jeez! Thanks ever so much Kaiba! Way to help out!.......please review, and good reviews…..This is my first Fan Fiction remember!

Serenity & Botan: Have a nice day! Remember to review and look on the bottom, or you might get lost!; If you don't know Japanese….

Yusuke: And don't Die!!

-Every one looks at yusuke strangely-

Yusuke: What!!??!! That's a long story….

Botan: -Sighs and hits yusuke on the head with her oar and looks at you apologetic- Sorry, excuse him. Have a great day!


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Gomen Nasai People!! I was just waiting for one review at least…: But getting over that..i will post chapter two!! Yay!! And if anyone wants to speak to me somehow..for fun or a question….you could AIM me at DarkAnimeDemones. Trust me, I'm on a lot!! Arigatoo for being so appreciative….Gomen!

DarkAnimePriestess .


	3. Chapter 2 Present Koenmas office

KOENMA'S OFFICE-PRESENT-GANG POV

Chapter 2

By..ME!!!!!

Me: A reviewer yay! -hands Hazy Blue Skies a cookie- .

Serena: Ummm…I never seen that coming…OO

Me: CAN'T I BE NICE!!!!!! -.-

Serenity: Serena lets not PO her..or else..-dramatic music plays-

Misso: Since when did you make cookies?!?!?!

Me: -.-;;; lets get this disclaimer over with…..how about Hiei!

Hiei: Hnn..I refuse to say an idiotic line onna, you're on your own….

Me: -watches hiei disappear- oh thanks..how about Kaiba!

Kaiba: -groans- why me???

Me: DO It OR ELSE!! –eyes turn red-

Kaiba: OO Ok..she does not own Yugioh..thank the lord..and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Me: . enjoy the chapter….I will always have extra cookies!

**Chapter 2**

The door to Koenma's office opened. In came an annoyed Yusuke, POed Hiei (**a/n-** Dum, Dum, Dum…..), calm Kurama, & a confused Kuwabaka. "What do you want now?!?! Botan said there's something important you have to tell us and something you need. Who the hell are these people?!?!" Yusuke said annoyingly while pointing at the Yugioh gang. "Were are we?", asked a confused Kuwabara. ANIME FALL Hiei responded annoyed, "Koenma's office BAKA **NINGEN** !" Koenma sighed, looking apologetic to the mysterious people.

"Well your enthusiastic!", Koenma muttered sarcastically. Koenma screamed ticked off, "STOP DAWDLING AND GET FOCUSED!" The YYH gang looked surprised and got quiet. "Now let's get to business! Your next case will revolve around one person who has the power to kill the earth if went evil. But, the case revolves around something happening already. So these people kindly agreed to help since it helps in what there doing right now." The YYH gang looked at the people then to Koenma. Koenma started to introduce the people, "This is Jyoonouchi …..", Koenma said as he pointed to a guy with blond hair. "……Yugi, Anzu, and Honda." Koenma finally finished introducing and pointing at the people.

Yusuke was the first to talk, "Hey, I'm Yusuke." Kurama replied next, "Hello, my name is Suichi, call me Kurama." Hiei was next, "Hn." Yusuke "translated" to the Yugioh group all confused, "Ha Ha. His name is Hiei and that's his way of saying hello, yes, no…..ETC." Kuwabaka was next, "Hello, what are we doing?" ANIME SWEATDDROP "Baka Ningen.", Hiei muttered under his breath. "So the toddler got you in this mess?" Yusuke asked. Yugi nodded, and said to Yami, Seems like ok people. Don't you think Yami?Yami responded, True, Yugi, True.

Koenma got really annoyed from the toddler comment, "YUSUKE STOP & GET FOCUSED!!!" -- "Uhhhhh, ANIME SWEATDROP, Okkkkk?!?!", Kurama and hiei said together in an unison. Koenma looked satisfied with the quietness in the room. "Well, much better. Now on the case. There is a girl that, like I told is very powerful. And that's not all, every person with evil thoughts are after her, or just people in general. So I want you guys to find her bring her here. And, also I want you to help her train and watch out just in case. Here's a picture and scripture which the prophecy is written, read it!"

The YYH gang looked at the picture and the scripture. The scripture was old and dusty. And it had curvy handwriting written in silver. It was talking about the second silver eyed child of a silver eyed couple to gain more powers then born with, that even no being could beat on earth, possibly. The picture was a photo of a girl. The photo was old and wrinkled, most likely the girl the prophecy was talking about.

Kurama gasped. "Koenma I think I've heard about it! It's weary in my mind though." Koenma nodded, "True, I believe you and Hiei heard of it from **Makai**. I'm personally researching about it though in the library." Hiei nodded in response. "Hm. I do remember hearing about something like this in Makai." The Yugioh gang looked confused again. ((**a/n:** Shess People!!! Get the message!!!)) "So, I get what you want us to do. But what the hell does it have to do with them?!?!" Yusuke asked.

Koenma got annoyed again, "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET TO THAT! -- This person possesses something they need. Well, besides the fact that she has the power to destroy the world. Don't screw this one up Yusuke! You guys did see the picture right?" Every one nodded. Koenma looked satisfied ands happy. Hey, Yami this person could help you find your past as Pharaoh.Yugi said to Yami. Why do you say that Yugi?Yami responded. Yugi responded, Look at the picture Yami.Yami saw the picture and replied, We'll see Yugi, We'll see.

"What are we waiting for…as friends we could do this!" Anzu said happily. ((**a/n**- DIE TEA!!!!MWHAHAHAHA!!!!)) Yugi, Honda,Jyoonouchi, and Kurama smiled. Hiei said, "Hn, Baka Ningen." And Hiei walked off toward the side of Koenma's office. Yusuke replied, "Uhhhh, sure…..can we get on with this Koenma!" " Ok, ok. Get through this portal and you will be at your destination." A portal opened in Koenma's office as the YGH gang and YYH gang went inside. Koenma screamed something important at the gang, "YUSUKE MEET BOTAN ! IT WILL GET YOU TO THE PERSON!" "Now he tells us!" Yusuke Remarked Sarcastically. Every one got to down town of a city.

**-Honda Tristan**

**-Anzu Tea**

**-** **Jyoonouchi((Spelling??)) Joey**

**-Ningen human**

**-Makai Demon World**

-Me: Chapter 2!!! .

-Seto: It sucked..it missed me.

-ANIME FALL-

-Me: Mann…Kaiba, so egoistical

-Seto: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
-Me: -Gulp- Gotta go! Please R&R! I have something special planned for reviewers. . Don't for get to AIM me!! BYE!! –runs away from Kaiba-

-Kaiba starts chasing authoress-

-YYH gang: O.O

-Serenity: Please Read and Review, the authoress appreciates it!

-Misso: Please, It will help us poor owned people greatly!

-Serena: What they said!! –Points to Serenity and Misso-


	4. Chap 3 Kaiba and mysterys of life

**-Chapter three-**

Me: WOO HOO!

Misso: What are you happy about? You got NO reviews…..

Me: YOU HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME?

Misso: -twitches eye-

Serenity: Calm down hikari…calm down…

Misso: -cradles herself- find a happy place, find a happy place….

Serena: O.o

Yami Bakura: -.-; get on with it!

Me: ok…..will you do the honors….YUGI!

Yugi: -shivers- umm…ok! Dark does not own us; trust me it's a happy thing!

_**-Kaiba's mansion-**_

Seto was working in his office as Mokuba came in franticly. Mokuba was panting as Kaiba said something, "What is it Mokuba? I'm working." Mokuba replied, "Seto, there's a person at our door." Seto looked annoyed, as if he would kill someone for

bothering him. He started going out of the office, "Fine, let's see what's going on."

As they walked to the door and opened it both Kaiba brothers were flabbergasted! There was a girl laying on the carpet that looked Asian and Egyptian that passed out. Blood was shed all over her skin and clothes, like she came out of a war between one person & ten. And to add to all that, there were scars all over her body and her clothes were ripped every were. Kaiba's body shock fiercely at the gruesome site. Mokuba was the same, but not that bad as Seto.

"She looks like she passed out brother.", Mokuba stated. Seto just nodded. "Let's take her inside and get a doctor Mokuba." With a snap of a finger Seto took her body inside and placed it gently on a couch. "Hm." Mokuba said while catching up with his older brother. Mokuba just watched as his brother called up a doctor to the living room.

Mokuba asked Seto a question, "What do you think happened Seto?" His older brother looked distressed, "I don't know Mokuba, I just don't know. We'll figure it out." Mokuba nodded as some people came in the living room. "Someone call?" asked the head doctor. Seto answered, "Yes over there on the couch. Now get on it!"

The doctors looked at the female. The head doctor nodded. "You heard the guy! Let's get on it!" Mokuba looked at his older brother, "Seto……". Kaiba started leaving, "Let's go Mokuba. Let the doctors do there work." Seto went back to his office and continued what he was doing. Mokuba followed his older brother sitting on a couch being quiet while his brother worked.

_**Misso………….**_

Misso woke up finding……………..

Me: I forgot! This chapter is dedicated to my friend who actually wanted me to continue..! –hands shadow a cookie-

Serena: shes being to nice…OH DEAR! -.-;

Misso: -puts music up high and sings- ISN'T SOMETHING MISSING!..

Serenity: -.-; my hikari can act like a Baka at times….

Yami: umm…..I can figure out!

Hiei: -Aggrivated- GET ME OUT OF HERE ONNA!

Katrina: -.-;

Kaiba: Where did she go! –searches for authoress-

Kurama: T.T **I** will do it….Please Review!

Yugi: -big innocent eyes- PLEASE! She will make the chapter longer…

((**A/N:** for all you people who AIM me, temporarily I'm unavailable. My e-mail is avaliable though, so e-mail me if you want. I will make notices on the way..sorry! Sorry for the short chapter R&R! I will promise that the next chapter may be bigger..Pleaseeee Review! -.-;))


End file.
